Surgeons Wand
by Kyle-ZZ
Summary: We meet Harry on the first day of his surgical internship and watch as he learns how to juggle new friends, working 80 hours a week, his magic and how he arrived in a different world. I suck at summaries but its a good spin on HP & GA worth a read. No pairing planned for Harry right now.


Surgeons Wand

I don't own HP or GA.

Hey Guys! This kinda just came to me been a fan of Greys for years now and never really thought of mixing it with HP until I read 'The Wizard of Seattle Grace' by Amiyrasmom. It's a great story guys so you should go and give it a read and make sure to let the author know how good you found it . Anyways so yes this is random and like all my stories is going to be done on a chapter to chapter basis. I am no doctor I will say now so you need to give me some leeway when it comes to that stuff but Google does help!

Anyways I hope you read, enjoy and review!

Chapter One

Harry sighed as he pulled into the parking space available, directly facing the sizeable building he would soon be entering. Breathing deeply trying to relax and get rid of the nervous feeling in his stomach Harry considered the past few years of his life.

* * *

><p><em>Years Before...<em>

He had been just seventeen when he woke up in the 'Forbidden Forest' after taking the killing curse from Voldemort. He had first panicked as the clearing was now empty of any signs that Voldemort and his Death Eaters had ever been there. Also the fact that it now appeared to be daytime if the sunlight fighting to break through the canopy the surrounding trees created was anything to go by. Quickly dashing up heading in the direction he knew to be where the Forest opened up close to the Hogwarts entrance. What he saw as he breached the barrier that the low hanging branches and wild bushes had created caused him to stop dead; falling to his knees he took in the sight before him.

There where Hogwarts Castle should be stood nothing but ruins. Half the castle had disappeared; no rubble or debris remained indicating that the damage had happened long ago if the moss and damp growing up the half formed walls were anything to go by. He could see the different levels of the building upon closer inspection. He could make out where he would have been if he was in the Hogwarts he remembered.

He didn't understand, he scoured the ground floor of the site for several hours. But there was nothing. No items were in the castle, no suits of armour or any of the numerous portraits that littered the walls. It was only when Harry reached, what he knew should be, the Great Hall that he had trouble viewing his surroundings. The Halls now stone roof had seemed to partially survive whatever damage had happened to the rest of the building, blocking the natural light from entering.

It was then when Harry realised that he had no wand. '_I must have left it in the clearing. But I can't remember seeing it when I woke up. All I need is some stupid bloody light just to see where the hell I'm going!' _hethought bitterly as he kicked a stone jutting out from the now uneven ground, grumbling at the pain it created afterward. Bending down to squeeze the toe of his shoe hoping that the pain would fade quicker he never noticed the growing ball of light that had formed just a short distance from him.

'_What the...' _Harry askedtaking in the glow overhead, gradually rising Harry could only stare at the ball of light hovering in front of his face. It just floated there, as though its existence wasn't against the norm. Hesitantly raising a hand Harry went to touch the ball, as though scared it would wink out of existence, it was just as he was about to make contact that his sleeve shifted uncovering his wrist and the strange mark that resided around it.

It was the Peverell coat of arms...the Deathly Hallows symbol.

Bringing his wrist closer to his face, ball of light unconsciously drifting closer, to observe the strange black brand that had appeared there. Tracing his finger along the triangle that represented his cloak, leading to the circle for the ring and then to the line of the Elder wand. He could feel a strange tingling sensation, what he knew to be his magic working up as he continued to trace the symbol.

He was so confused; he didn't understand what the hell was happening. Stumbling to the exit of the Great Hall he knew he needed to find the answer to his questions. He had walked his was to Hogsmeade that day, which apparently was nothing more but countryside now. He had travelled to all the different magical places of Britain, thanking Merlin for apparation. He even went to the not so magical number 4 Privet Drive, which now housed a young family from what he viewed after spying through the living room window. It was at the end of that day and all his travels that Harry came to the absolute conclusion that there was no Wizarding World and this certainly wasn't his home.

* * *

><p><em><span>Now...<span>_

The roar of a motor bike pulled Harry from his daydreaming. He watched as the person, a woman if the body shape was anything to go by, zoomed into the lot before parking across from him. Losing interest Harry left his vehicle and started walking to the entrance of what was going to be his place of work for the next seven years; Seattle Grace Hospital.

He walked in through the automatic doors heading forward to the reception desk, waiting on the woman behind the desk to acknowledge his presence. After waiting several minutes with no reaction from the middle aged red head, who still hadn't raised her head from what looked to be paperwork she was doing, Harry stepped forward.

"Hi my names Harry Potter, it's my first day." He stated giving the woman, whose name tag upon closer inspection stated Liz, a sheepish smile. Liz's head shot up seemingly startled at his presence. "Intern?" she asked, eyebrows rising as she took him in, most likely judging him for his young appearance.

At Harrys nod she continued "Okay I need you to just sign in have you got your ID with you?" Harry patted himself down before reaching into his back pocket pulling out his passport, giving it over to Liz who seemed to note something down on one of the many sheets of paper in front of her before handing it back.

"You will then go through induction with Dr Webber" shuffling some papers about she proceeded to hand over a small stack of forms and a pen to Harry as she went on "who is the Chief of Surgery here at Seattle Grace. If you take a seat in one of the available chairs while filling out the following forms Dr Webber will be with you shortly." Liz finished smiling warmly at the confused looking Harry who was fingering through the forms he was given.

Harry thanked Liz and went to take a seat in one of the free chairs, zoning out a little as he worked through the numerous forms. It wasn't until Harry heard a cough that he looked up finding a dark skinned man standing in front of him while a group of people stood just behind, whose faces ranged from worried to outright amusement.

"Are you quite done there son?" the dark skin man asked impatiently, one eyebrow rising as he continued to stare Harry out.

"Oh sorry Sir, I was concentrating on the paperwork I didn't notice..." Harry trailed off lamely taking in the unimpressed look he was being given.

"Well if you put half the concentration it takes you to fill out paperwork into your learning while you are here then we shouldn't have to worry." the man, who obviously was Dr Webber, stated sarcastically causing Harrys cheeks to redden a little. Without another word he turned, walking forward through the group who hastily separated so as not to block his path.

Harry grabbed his things and rushed to follow the line of interns who trailed after the chief like ducklings to their mother.

Dr Webber proceeded to show them around the hospital while giving them a talk on how this is the start of their medical careers and how they were all at competition with one another. Harry quite like the little speech but thought it was a bit too much on their first day.

* * *

><p><em>Locker Rooms<em>

Harry went to his allocated locker and proceeded to change, ignoring the other interns around him as they prattled onto one another. It's not that he wasn't a people person but half the folk here didn't seem to realise what being a surgical intern actually was. Dr McKay in St Andrews drilled it into his head so that he wasn't under any illusion of grandeur, stating she wouldn't have any of her students to be known as she so eloquently put it in her Scottish brogue _'...gallus dollies who don't realise that as surgical interns you are the lowest on the surgical food chain..'_. Harry smiled fondly thinking of his favourite teacher.

"..Nazi me too."

Turning at the mention of his resident he stared and watched as O'Malley introduced himself to the two woman. '_Possibly being a bit too friendly and over enthusiastic_ _in his intro._' Harry thought smiling as he made his way over to the three.

"Hey you say you've got Bailey as your resident, me too! I'm Harry Potter" holding out his hand to the man who looked thankful for the interruption.

"I'm George O'Malley, this is Christina Yang and Meredith Grey." shaking Harrys hand while indicating with his head which woman was who. Meredith smiled giving him a small wave while Christina gave him the briefest of looks.

"Where is it you're from Harry if you don't mind me asking, just with your accent I'm guessing you aren't from round here?" Meredith asked staring at the black haired man in front of her. 'He looks really young...' she thought to herself '_I wonder if he skipped a few years or something.'_

"Well I'm from the UK; Scotland is where I've spent most of my life if we're being specific. I studied at St Andrews Medical School, I don't know if you would know it at all." Harry finished off, smiling at Georges mutter of _'Freedom'_. Meredith nodded at Harry's explanation.

"That's different I guess. I don't think there's anyone else here who's travelled from overseas for their residency. What made you chose here?" Meredith asked hoping that Harry wouldn't mind.

"Just a change really and Seattle Grace is one..." Harry was cut off from his conversation and could only grin when he heard the yell of:

"O'Malley, Yang, Potter, Grey and Stevens!"

* * *

><p>I know short Chapter but length is something I am working on and to be fair I started typing this up at 2am. I will go into more of what the DH symbol means and how it effected Harry and also more into how he coped when first landing in the GA world!<p>

Also gallus and dollie basically means arrogant fools its Glaswegian slang :)


End file.
